


Barnes and Noble Sucks

by dubious_prince



Category: Code Geass
Genre: I don't intend on making this a horribly long story either, I know this is cheesy ok, I'M NOT THE BE ST BUT YOU KNOW I PROMISE IT WON'T BE LIKE TOO CRINGY, M/M, and this is my first real shot at a fanfic I guess, the rating will go up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubious_prince/pseuds/dubious_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An aspiring writer finds his path to success blocked by his own boss.</p><p>And also by that one dork who works at the local Barnes and Noble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnes and Noble Sucks

Enthralling.

Hardly the descriptor Lelouch would use for this event, but his boss insisted this meet-and-greet would help boost his reputation and sales.

The truth was, the public had a grotesque fascination with Zero. Nobody really gave a damn who Lelouch Lamperouge was, and that was just fine. In fact, he’d like it to stay that way, thank you very much.

Despite leading what one might call a double-life, Lelouch (Zero) chose to dedicate his precious time to writing. Since Zero wrote full-length novelia that often had a theme of extremist politics, his counterpart wrote incredibly tame, romantic drivel. Lelouch made certain his writing reflected the maturity of a young, inexperienced, writer whose main goal was to make girls swoon.

But maybe, the whole “young” and “inexperienced” aura was easy to project when Lelouch was. Well. Extremely young and inexperienced when it came to love.

Fiddling with the silver bracelet on his wrist, a sigh escaped him. The bookstore was a hole in the wall, particularly since Lelouch originated from a bustling city, oozing life and charisma. But this place? Perhaps it could be classified as quaint, not entirely unpleasant...but it sure was boring. C.C totally baffled him sometimes..

The sound of a bell tinkering brought Lelouch out of his lethargic trance, forcing him to straighten his posture.

To his dismay, (and delight? he didn’t really want to be here, after all) one of the employees had just came back from his lunch break. His personality was the definition of an open book, Suzaku was a rambunctious puppy begging to be thrown a bone. This guy was B E G G I N G for some type of promotion or pay raise. Suzaku's mere presence induced a minor headache, but at least he didn’t cause any harm.

Not on purpose, anyway.

“Hey! While I was out, I guess I ordered a little too much food.” Cough. “So um. Hah. If you wanted….” Suzaku trailed off, before pursing his lips. Was he...trying to contain...laughter?? 

Lelouch quirked a brow in annoyance.

“ANYWAYS, I actually ran into C.C and um. Yeah.” There was no need to further elaborate, she probably blew up every insignificant detail about Lelouch in HD,”She ordered literally over a dozen pizzas, and decided to have mercy and leave me a slice. There’s one for you, too.”

Oh. Well then. That was also a plausible explanation.


End file.
